creativeworldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Key in the mud
= This key is flat where others are round. The key seems to have a inscription etched down the stem, with runes carved into the bit and bow of the key. It looks quite old, yet new at the same time. Runes on bow are from the magic schools of abjuration, transmutation and enchantment. Rune on bit is ancient abyssal rune from the school of abjuration. The inscription is in Draconian and reads "Enter". Episode 2 Cade Burrows found a key, buried in mud, inside the cave known as Lovers Cove. After a very quick inspection of the key, Cade found some markings which he could not read and stuffed it into his pocket. Episode 3 The party learned that the key belonged to a halfling named Jeffel Tanglestrand who passed away two years ago. They get directions to his wife, Tilly Tanglestrand, who still lives in Wharram. Visiting Tilly, they learn that Jeffel was a bit of a archaeologist and believed the lock the key unlocks is in the area somewhere around Wharram. She gives them access to Jeffel's study where they find a map, a journal and a list of places he has visited. Some books on a bookshelf, contains possible helpful information relating to runes, spiders and healing herbs. They learn that the runes on the bit of the bow is from the magic schools of abjuration, transmutation and enchantment. The script on stem of the key is Draconian and reads "Enter". Lilith learns that the rune on the bit of the key is a ancient abyssal rune from the school of abjuration. Episode 4 Lilith shares her findings with Cade. While sharing the information, Lilith touches the abyssal rune and it lights up for a brief moment before fading again. Cade touches the inscription which reacts in the same method, after which he immediately touches the runes on the bow of the key. Two of the runes start to glow faintly but do not fade this time. The next morning, Cade and Lilith explains their findings to Zaren. Zaren takes a closer look at the key and using his magical abilities determine that the key has magical properties which can be used by the wielder of the key. He explains that there are multiple configurations to the runes which will allow for different magical properties available from the key. Episode 5 Zaren uses the key's magic and has learned two of the combinations: Levitate and Lesser Restoration. Episode 6 Zaren learns another property of the key: Enlarge/Reduce. Episode 7 Zaren learns another property of the key: Enhance Ability. Episode 8 Zaren learns another property of the key: Alter Self. Lilith spends some more time with the book on runes which they found in the Tanglestrand home. She notices runes which seems familiar to her. She runs over to Zaren and compares the runes on the key with the runes in the book and discovers another property of the key: Darkvision. Episode 11 Lilith learns that the necklace she is wearing is attracted to the key. Category:Quest Category:Wharram